Love is Heaven
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: For Dustin and Hunter, love is heaven and so much more. One-shot, Slash, Dustin/Hunter


**Love is Heaven**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. (If I did, Tori would be with Blake and Hunter would be pro with his brother!)

**A/N: ** This is my first attempt at a lemon(Do you call it that in slash?) so I hope it's good. I hope everyone likes it and reviews! Now onto the story!

* * *

Hunter felt his heart melt as he gazed into Dustin's adorable brown eyes. The two had just returned to his and Blake's apartment after dinner and a movie together. He had loved the happy-go-lucky brunette ever since meeting him, but had never dreamed that Dustin would ever return his feelings. Now, he couldn't imagine ever being without him.

Leaning forward, he tenderly caressed Dustin's cheek, his happiness and love mirrored in the other's eyes. Suddenly Dustin leaned forward and captured his lips hungrily. Hunter heard himself moan as he pulled Dustin to him and returned the kiss just as hungrily.

When that kiss ended, another one began and so on, until the need for air became urgent and they pulled back. Breathing heavily, they just gazed adoringly into each other's eyes. After a few moments, they came together again. Kissing passionately, their hands began to wander all over each other; they went up and down backs, through each other's hair, anywhere they could find.

After several minutes, Hunter gently pushed Dustin down on his back on the couch and lay down on top of him, never breaking the lip contact. Dustin moaned and Hunter took advantage of it to thrust his tongue inside his lover's mouth and explore it thoroughly.

Dustin moaned again and Hunter pressed his body even closer to Dustin's, running his hands down his partner's back all the way to his rear which he squeezed. This caused Dustin to gasp and arch is body into Hunter's. Hunter took advantage of it and pulled the brunette's shorts down. Dustin quickly kicked them off, not caring where they landed.

Hunter then reached into his boxers and gently grabbed Dustin's hardening member. As he pumped it a few times, Dustin whimpered loudly and began to writhe underneath him. Hunter, his lust and desire increasing rapidly, let go of Dustin's member and pressed his own hard bulge against it and started to grind. Dustin responded in kind, and they both started to gasp and moan.

Suddenly Dustin stopped, causing Hunter to look at him in concern. "What's wrong, love?" he asked worriedly.

"You have too many clothes on, baby," Dustin answered.

Hunter smiled. "So do you," he replied. "What do you say we fix that?"

Dustin nodded and the two pulled each other's shirts off. Then as their lips met in a searing kiss, Dustin unbuttoned and unzipped Hunter's jeans and slid them down to his ankles, so Hunter could kick them off. Then they set about removing each other's boxers. Then, finally free of all their clothing, they began to grind their erections against each other again. Moaning loudly, Dustin rolled them so he was on top.

Still grinding their erections, Dustin let his hands wander to hunters swollen nipples and squeezed them. Hunter gasped and arched into him, kissing him harder. Then, breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips down Dustin's neck to his nipples, which were also swollen. Taking one into his mouth, he sucked hard, causing Dustin to buck and moan Hunter's name.

"Damn, Hunter, that feels so good!" He cried breathlessly. "Don't stop!"

"I don't plan too," Hunter assured him, letting that nipple go and taking the other one into his mouth. He sucked hard and Dustin cried out again and grinded harder into his erection. After playing with the nipple for a few more moments, he let it go and kissed his way back up to Dustin's mouth, where they kissed hard and frantically.

Suddenly Dustin pulled away slightly as something occurred to him. "Wait, what about Blake? What if he walks in on us?" He asked.

"Blake's out with Tori, love," Hunter answered. "They won't be back for hours." He pressed his lips back to Dustin's hungrily.

"Good," Dustin breathed between kisses. He started to writhe and moan again as Hunter squeezed his nipples with his hands. Breaking the lip contact, he began to suck on Hunter's neck, needing to mark him as his.

Hunter moaned and tilted his head back, giving his lover more room to work. When Dustin was done, Hunter practically attacked Dustin's neck, marking him. Dustin groaned and whimpered, his desire and need for Hunter increasing to uncontrollable levels. Opening his eyes, he saw the same desire and need mirrored in Hunters blue eyes.

As Hunter continued to suck on his neck marking him, Dustin moaned loudly. "Please, Hunter, I need you now," he whimpered, his voice deep with desire.

"Then take me, love," Hunter told him.

Dustin wasted no time rolling Hunter onto his back. Then, grabbing the tube of lube on the table beside the couch that Hunter had put there earlier, he opened it and gently began to prepare his lover. "Please, Dustin, I need you," Hunter moaned, writhing in need.

"Almost ready," Dustin answered, preparing his member. Then, tossing the lube aside, he pulled Hunter up to all fours and slowly pushed his way in. Hunter groaned as Dustin filled him up.

Then Dustin started to thrust and pump Hunter's member in time to his thrusts and both were totally lost in the passion of their lovemaking. Moaning and crying out each other's names; it wasn't long before Dustin's thrusts became harder and faster.

"Don't stop, Dustin!" Hunter cried, as he felt the other go deeper and deeper. Then he screamed as Dustin's member hit his prostrate.

That scream made Dustin lose what little control he has left and he began to thrust as hard and fast as he could. Both were covered in sweat by now. Dustin's world had narrowed to right here and now and his only concern was pleasuring Hunter as much as he could. Slamming back into him, he could feel himself tensing and knew his climax was near.

"I'm so close, Dustin, don't stop!" Hunter whimpered. He began to shake.

Dustin could feel Hunter shaking in his hand as he pumped his rock-hard and swollen length. Then he began to shake too. "Hunter, I'm gonna cum!" He whimpered. The words were barely out of his mouth as he felt himself explode in Hunter and he screamed as euphoria enveloped him. As he screamed, he was dimly aware of Hunter screaming as well as he came in Dustin's hand. Both had their eyes squeezed shut as they spasmed in the throes of their powerful orgasms.

Then, completely spent, they collapsed together on the couch, panting heavily. For long moments, neither spoke. Then Dustin raised his head and looked at Hunter. "Wow," was all he said.

"Double wow," Hunter replied.

"It seems like every time we do this, it just gets better and better," Dustin murmured.

"It does," Hunter agreed. "You are so incredibly amazing, love," he said tenderly, gazing deep into his eyes.

Dustin felt himself melting at Hunter's words. "So are you, baby," he replied, lovingly stroking his cheek. And as they just laid there basking in the afterglow, Dustin couldn't ever remember being so content and happy in his life. He knew that there was bound be hard times, trials, and tribulations for them ahead, but as long as they faced them together, they would not only survive, but grow closer. Their love and the bond that they shared was the kind that lasts forever.

"I love you, Dustin, now and forever," Hunter murmured, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and covering them with it.

"I love you too, Hunter, with all of my heart," Dustin murmured. "For all time."

As they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, they both knew that they would be together forever.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? I hope it's good because it's my first attemppt at a lemon. Please review on your way out. It would be much appreciated.


End file.
